ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Diana Rike
Backstory Born to two Brotherhood Scribes in the San Francisco outpost of the Western Brotherhood of Steel, Diana was raised not only on the tenets of the Brotherhood, but also on old mythology from a faraway land known as "Greece". According to her parents, she was named after a Goddess, and they taught her all about the legends of Olympus. Growing up in the Brotherhood, like any other child, Diana was well-versed in the usual smattering. Everyone else is a savage, they must control all technology, the works. She dutifully performed her tasks, reaching the title of Scribe once she was old enough. Then came HELIOS One. Along with the rest of the chapter assigned there, Diana was sent to the Mojave, with Elder Elijah, under the care of a Brotherhood Paladin, named Sandra. Diana took care of all her needs, and tended to her power armor, keeping it in pristine condition. She loved to see the workings of the power plant, and once even went all the way to the top, just to marvel at the view. However, Elder Elijah's fascinations with the plant began to spiral out of control, and concluded with a sudden attack by the NCR, who Diana always thought were friends of the Brotherhood. She was simply standing outside the plant, with another scribe nearby, when a sniper's bullet took her friend's life. Screaming, she ran back inside, warning the rest. She stayed close to Sandra the entire time, even as her brothers died around her. At one moment, however, a grenade explosion separated the two, knocking Diana to the side. Trying to reach Sandra again, she was enraged when she saw an NCR Ranger unload into her with a revolver, and was ready to go out and turn his face into a pulp, until she saw him helping Sandra. Sandra, coughing out blood, gave him her weapon and lay there. When the Ranger left, she ran to comfort her Paladin friend. Sandra told her what the Ranger did. Diana may not have heard his name, but she saw his face. He gave Sandra Med-X to soothe her dying moments. In tears, Diana held Sandra in her arms, as she passed on. Leaving her power armor, Diana took Sandra's body and followed the rest of the defeated Brotherhood, reaching their new base of operations and burying her friend. Given a new task of being one of the Brotherhood's few traders with the outside, she now works on collecting as much tech as possible and meeting new people, while keeping her identity a close guarded secret. By this point, she is a Scribe only in name, having trained more as a Paladin through Sandra. Personality Having been trained as a Scribe yet taught as a Paladin, Diana has a wonderful mixture of combat prowess and mental strength. She is extremely capable of learning new subjects and improving upon those she already has, with her above average IQ and mental capacity. Alongside this, she has quite the physical fitness level, being able to cover long distances and perform feats of strength not usually possible for normal scribes. Even with all this, however, Diana is a softie. She is usually very nice to everyone she meets, and does her best to make sure that nobody goes through their day sad when she's around. That being said, she mainly does this to counter her own internal sadness and neglect. Diana suffers from depression, prevalent since her childhood. While Sandra was still alive, she was able to combat it rather well, but has had issues with it after her passing. In her own words, however, she is able to deal with it. It's very hard to get Diana angry, that's for sure. Not many would try it, either. Picking a fight with a 5'11", rather toned woman would not be in most people's self-interest. When she does get to combat, however, Diana has issues with strategy. Her depression manifests into anger, which clouds her judgement. She is fully aware that she does this and is trying to change. Diana can also use Power Armor, thanks to Sandra's special tutelage, and is rather good with her speechcraft, most particularly during her trading missions for the BoS bunker. Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel